whole universe laugh along with you
by Moon Waltz
Summary: kau memang gila, tetapi kau tidak bodoh. [kurooaka]. AR. second pov.


a/n:ini harusnya untuk kurooaka week day 1 {strangers/amused} tapi kubaru bisa ngetik sekarang dan seperti biasa engga tau apakah ini cukup layak untuk di- _publish_ hahaha.

welp, _enjoy_!

* * *

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

 _ **whole universe laugh along with you**_

.

.

Kau memang gila, tetapi kau tidak bodoh.

Kau tahu itu, karena kalau tidak, kau pasti akan mempertanyakan dari mana nilai-nilai nyaris sempurna yang selalu tertera di pojok kanan lembar ujianmu. Yaku juga berpikir begitu, kecuali dia tidak mengakuinya dan lebih senang melibatkan kerutan di dahi beserta dengusan ringan untuk setiap nilaimu yang sedikit lebih besar dari yang bisa ia dapatkan. Ia tidak cemburu, ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui kejeniusanmu. Tetapi, ketika kau dengan kasualnya melipat kertas-kertas ujian itu dalam garis-garis _origami_ imajiner pesawat dan menerbangkannya melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, ia dengan tidak adilnya akan mengakui (mengatai) kegilaanmu.

 _Mau bagaimana lagi?_ Kau memang gila, berkat lingkaran setan itu, yang berputar dalam siklus dua puluh empat jam dan menamakan dirinya rutinitas sehari-hari. Kejemuan dengan efektifnya telah berhasil meracuni akal sehatmu, mungkin seperti semprotan insektisida bagi serangga (bedanya kau tidak mati, hanya gila—dan parahnya, kau tidak yakin mana yang terdengar lebih celaka).

Oh baiklah, mungkin tidak benar-benar begitu; mungkin kau hanya kurang piknik dan terlalu banyak menginvestasikan jam tidurmu pada _console game_ pinjaman (rampasan) dari Kenma. Dan selagi guru biologi di depan kelas sana menjelaskan bagaimana sel-sel manusia menyediakan tenaga melalui proses rumit di dalam mitokondria, kau semakin tidak ingin menyianyiakan 'tenaga'-mu untuk tetap terjaga. Kantuk menari di atas kelopak matamu, dan kau menuruti godaannya yang semu itu.

Kau berakhir tertidur di penghujung waktu sekolah. Matahari nyaris turun tahta dan cahayanya yang jingga tidak luput menimpa kerjapan matamu ketika kau terbangun. Kantuk masih betah duduk di sana, di antara kelopak matamu, tetapi kali ini kau tidak segan-segan mengabaikannya karena walau kau gila, kau tidak bodoh. Kau tidak bodoh untuk tahu kelas biologi telah lama berakhir dan di antara kursi-kursi dan meja-meja yang bisu, hanya tersisa dirimu.

Kau ingin menyumpahi Yaku yang telah berkontribusi lima puluh persen pada kesialanmu sekarang, sementara lima puluh persennya lagi tak bisa kau pungkiri berasal dari kelalaianmu sendiri dengan membiarkan Yaku dan kawan-kawan sekelas memperlakukanmu dengan kejam begini (di sisi lengan kemejamu yang kusut dan buku catatan yang berserakan tertulis dengan begitu elegan: ' _have a nice dream, sleeping beauty'_ ). _'Beauty my ass,'_ makimu, lolos dengan mudahnya saat menarik selempang lewat bahu kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas dan melangkahi anak-anak tangga sekaligus dua.

Di lantai terbawah, ketika kau terburu-buru menggeser pintu loker sepatu hingga berdecit nyaring, kau menyempatkan diri untuk menyumpahi Yaku sekali lagi.

.

Lima belas menit kau berdiri di bawah kanopi halte ketika bus kedua datang (kau sengaja melewatkan bus sebelumnya yang penuh sesak oleh pegawai-pegawai kantoran yang baru pulang bekerja. Tebak, berkat siapa waktu pulangmu bersinggungan dengan mereka?). Sisa-sisa kesialanmu belum habis, belum, dan kau tak perlu mempertanyakannya ketika kau menyaksikan sendiri kondisi bus kedua yang masih sama sesaknya dengan bus pertama tadi. Kau tak ingin menyiakan menit-menitmu yang lain untuk bertaruh pada bus ketiga.

Maka kau pun menyeret langkahmu maju dengan segera.

Napasmu tertahan, selempangmu kau dekap baik-baik sebelum menyelinap masuk ke dalam bus yang hanya meyisakan sedikit spasi. Kau beringsut semakin dalam, mengabaikan bagaimana seragam musim panasmu jadi semakin kusut karena bergesekan dengan fabrik-fabrik kepunyaan penumpang lain, sementara kau mengerling resah berharap menemukan celah setidaknya untuk bisa bergerak dengan lebih leluasa. Belum sempat kau menyamankan posisi berdirimu, bus yang kau tumpangi berbelok di tikungan tajam dan inersianya memaksamu untuk berpegangan.

Atau terjatuh.

Atau tidak keduanya—

—sebab seseorang telah berbaik hati menumpu tubuhmu yang miring ke samping dengan cukup ekstrim. Yang kau sadari kemudian, _ialah_ , kau nyaris menggencet tubuh penolongmu di antara sandaran kursi dan tubuhmu sendiri.

"Uh, maaf."

Tubuhmu menegak dan sembari membenarkan kembali posisimu berdiri, kau memberikan sedikit perhatian pada penolongmu barusan, _sedikit sekali_ –agar ia tak sadar– lewat sudut mata.

Ia sama sepertimu, pelajar menengah atas (dan kau mengenali jas abu-abu yang tersampir di sebelah tangannya sebagai seragam milik Fukurodani); namun kau berani bertaruh alasannya pulang selarut ini bukan karena tertidur di kelas terakhir tanpa ada seorang kawan pun yang cukup peduli untuk membangunkan (karena mereka justru terlalu peduli untuk _tidak_ membangunkan; ah sudahlah, sudahlah, urusan ini akan kau balas belakangan, nanti – _besok pagi_ ). Rambutnya hitam, sedikit berantakan dan meliar, jenis yang mencuat ke segala arah, dan kau pikir kulitnya terlalu pucat untuk ukuran laki-laki. Matanya kecil dan tajam, dan terlihat tak antusias, terlebih ketika kau menelan segala pemikiran yang melayang di benakmu, sesegera mungkin, begitu menyadari kalau ia menyadari kau _sedikit_ memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

Kau berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah, dari caranya menatapmu yang begitu lurus dan datar hanya untuk kemudian kehilangan komposurnya sendiri, sebentar saja, ketika ia mengalunkan sebentuk tawa lirih. Kau berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah _pada dirimu_ ketika mendengarnya tertawa dan setiap sel, setiap mitokondria penghasil _adenosine triphosphate_ , yang ada di dalam tubuhmu merasakan lejitan adiksi yang melimpah. Pada tawa itu.

Ini salah, salah sekali. Sebab yang kau pahami selama ini, kau bisa saja gila, tetapi kau tidak bodoh; dan untuk sekali saja di momen ini, kau merasa gila sekaligus bodoh.

Mungkin ia merasa kurang ajar dengan tawanya itu, sebab selagi kau masih _sedikit_ tertegun, ia mengerem tawanya dengan sebelah tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya darimu.

 _Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?_ Otak jeniusmu tidak cukup jenius untuk memahami pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang timbul tentang—misalnya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba tertawa, kenapa kau ingin terus mendengarnya tertawa, dan bagaimana bisa tawa singkatnya itu menarikmu ke dimensi lain yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata.

Kau membiarkan kepalamu membesar melebihi pikiranmu, diam-diam merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling tampan dan menawan. Karena pikirmu, kalau bukan karena jatuh dalam pesonamu, alasan apalagi yang membuatnya hilang akal sampai tertawa semerdu itu (lihat, kau bahkan ikut melebih-lebihkan kenyataan). Kau memastikan sendiri rupamu pada refleksi kaca jendela, sembari melatih senyum macam apa yang mampu menarik pesonamu keluar hingga maksimal, sampai—

—sampai kau menemukan sesuatu dan kau berharap, kau benar-benar berharap, ini semua hanya mimpi buruk yang panjang.

Karena kau mungkin gila, dan sumpah demi segala energi pengatur tata surya dan jagat raya, bahkan untuk seseorang yang mendaku gila sepertimu, sepasang kuncir menyerupai antenna di atas kepala itu benar-benar terlihat luar biasa bodoh. Bodoh. Di atas kepalamu. Sepasang kuncir. Menyerupai antenna. Pantas saja ia tertawa.

Pantas saja...

Pantas saja...

(Kau sangat yakin wajahmu pasti memerah sekarang dan kau ingin mengubur dirimu hidup-hidup kalau tidak ingat dengan penuntasan balas dendammu esok.)

 _Yaku sialan._ Jemarimu bergetar oleh rasa malu dan kesal, sementara kau bersusah payah untuk tidak menampakkannya dengan terang-terangan ketika menarik lepas tali-tali elastis itu dari rambutmu.

Kau mendapat tatapan penuh darinya kali ini.

"Kenapa dilepas? Padahal manis _lho_."

Kemudian, di antara hiruk pikuk penumpang-penumpang di dalam serta deru mesin-mesin mobil di luar, kau mendengarnya tertawa lagi. Dan ketika seluruh rasa yang bersemayam di dalam dirimu tiba-tiba berkonspirasi untuk mengendalikanmu, kau tahu, Tetsurou, kau tahu bahwa ketika itu: ketika ia tertawa dan kau tersentuh; seluruh semesta juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.***

- _ **fin**_ -

* * *

.

a/n2: _I love how nerd kuroo can be :p #excuse_me_


End file.
